


万全书

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※抽选的题目→阿尔托莉雅（futanari）x库丘林※捏造师兄弟（Fer Diad x Cu Chulainn）、弓枪※Fgo





	万全书

**Author's Note:**

> ※抽选的题目→阿尔托莉雅（futanari）x库丘林  
> ※捏造师兄弟（Fer Diad x Cu Chulainn）、弓枪  
> ※Fgo

阿尔托莉雅被诅咒了。  
起因是碰到了尚未被完全处理的圣杯的碎片。  
以她极高的对魔力本应将小型魔术无效化，但不知哪里出了差池，也许她当时正在分神想象计划中的庆功宴，总之没能躲避得开。  
好在只是“小魔术”——达·芬奇亲证明阿尔托莉雅身为从者的各项指数皆为正常之后，藤丸立香只得闭上嘴巴安心放她去餐厅风卷残云。据本人形容诅咒的效果只是脑中会偶尔跳出几丝杂音，不影响思维，回归迦勒底后状况也在好转，所以不必费心。  
看来并非逞强。  
风王结界解放的一瞬迸发出令人窒息的层层气浪，那已不是千军万马仰首释放的箭雨所能比拟的肆虐狂潮，空气高度压缩，凝聚以致真空，如果对手是一介凡人，先于肉体被四面八方呼啸而至的气体摆锤砰然撞碎，他首先要面临的是因急速缺氧带来的苦痛。枪兵险险避开攻击跃进丛林，摸了一把脑后被齐刷刷斩断的发尾，不由得咧嘴瞠目，冷汗涔下。  
哪儿是练习，分明是追杀，从海岸到林地，俄刻阿诺斯的秘密小岛几乎被夷为平地，本来要给夏日BBQ置备生鱼，吵闹的地方鱼不易上钩，阿尔托莉雅说想为自己的食量负责，跟来讨教渔技，谁知突然发起对战练习的邀请，一打就是两个小时。  
她当时的用词是“决斗”——库丘林停下脚步，觉得有必要和这个势头不大对劲的小丫头讲讲清楚。  
“Strike-- Air！”  
话还憋在肚子里，背后不远的地方响起一声怒喝，与刚才如出一辙的狂风卷着浪头将树木连根摧折，海水褪去后，原本茂密的丛林现出一片倒伏的扇状缺口。如此广泛的一击无论如何都躲不掉，男人坐起来，抹掉脸上的水和小虾米，调笑着“呜哇国王陛下的作风真够铺张浪费”，见眼前的从者没有继续动手的意思，就地盘起腿问道，“喂，那有事就说吧？别这么看我，区区一块碎片还左右不了骑士王的意志吧！既然是本人所为就一定有理由才对。”  
剑士的表情舒展几分，仍感到难以启齿，将截钢剑插在地面，掩着嘴唇轻轻咳了咳：“是这样没错……Lancer，但直说的话我想你肯定不会认同。强人所难非王之气度。所以我决定先以决斗的方式打败你，以此证明我于此地的正义有神明加护。”  
“哦！”库丘林答了一声。不列颠的上古原住民即是凯尔特族，他理解这种裁定方式，甚至露出赞赏的笑：“哪有那么麻烦，要帮忙就直说嘛，不过我可不承认刚才的算败北。所以？借用卢恩魔术不如去找Caster职阶的我或者斯卡哈，嗯？不是？哎呀，那我实在想不出还有其他什么事能困住你了。”  
圆桌骑士团、花之魔术师梅林，除王以外，王的辅臣也都是实力一顶一的英灵。  
“Lancer，我需要你的魔力。”  
阿尔托莉雅直截了当地说。  
“啊？”库丘林一时怔住。  
“准确地说是需要激活和你之间的魔力流，只要在一段时间内保持活性就好，所以无所谓魔力的流向。”  
圣杯碎片中残余的力量并非什么诅咒，它像陷阱般将接触它的个体记录下来，反弹给下一个接触碎片的人，阿尔托莉雅就是幸运的第二人啦，看来挨上的东西是难言的欲念呢！记忆里梅林幸灾乐祸地打着哈哈，摊开手表示无能为力。  
——“幸运”的含义在于，如果碎片将反英灵心中的恶念塞给精神耐性不足的从者，必将给迦勒底带去骚乱甚至伤亡。  
前提是不考虑这一位受害者的精神损失。  
“听懂了听懂了，在你之前碰到碎片的可能是梅芙吧……但传输魔力还是算了，你起码再长大个十公分……咳，不如问问master，以他做媒介应该也能达——”枪兵打量着少女剑士娇小的身形，晃晃头说道。  
“不行！”阿尔托莉雅一口否决，拔出地面的宝剑，“既然你执意不肯，那就对不起了，之后会让梅林消去你的这段记忆的。”  
像一团棉花变成巴贝奇那样的钢铁巨人，少女双手的虎口卡住他的双腕，以突然暴增的同等腕力硬生生将其固定在海岛潮腥的土地上，接着一记头槌，俨然把“强人所难非王之气度”抛到脑后，着手破坏枪兵青色的武装。  
“什……喂喂喂！干嘛突然魔力放出啊！等下！你也太热情了吧！Saber！”库丘林大叫，知不知道连通魔力可是要做那种事的！  
炎红魔枪再次招至手心，此时动用迦耶博格未免过于不解风情，可不抵抗的话——他再打量着阿尔托莉雅，闯入眼帘的异常事态把他惊得愣住。  
骑士王已经卸去铠甲，化作一身素色礼裙的寻常装扮，普照群岛的阳光跃至温柔的金色发髻。少女笨拙地试图压制腹部下方陌生的冲动，那冲动根本不属于她，绝无法映射到精神层面，剑士面颊上的绯红不过源于羞愤与尴尬。  
那个啥，Saber是……是女人吧，女人是不是不该拥有那种……裙下的凸起啊。  
“Lancer，如你所见，圣杯已经听取了这份‘愿望’，不完成它的话，哪怕只是碎片，效果也会一直存在。”阿尔托莉雅说，镇定地控制自己的情绪，可无论如何都透露着委屈，仿佛强忍眼泪。  
迎接陌生的性冲动，肉体被改造，如同凭空接收一枚装满蛇虫的包裹，较任何人而言都是一场无妄之灾，对高洁的王更近乎毁侮。  
但毁侮并不会使英灵露出这样绞痛的神情，这表情，她一定心有所属。  
枪之骑士霎时明白了一切，不耐烦地抬起手掌，手心里竖长的火光消散为青白色的星点鳞波，他没有拍打骑士王的头，而是简单地拍了拍她的肩膀：“真是麻烦……算啦，你才是之后该被消除记忆的那个呢。”  
如呢喃自语，他默许了即将发生的荒唐事，再次躺回熏湿的地面上，枕着胳膊装睡，避开交错的目光，眼不见，心不烦。  
“谢谢，Lancer。”  
窜进脊椎末端的凉气重构千年又千年前狭窄的石城，灰青色垒墙的缝隙里生着嫩芽野草，池道仅容一人，通向地下寂寥的圣堂。  
自古便有一种传言，传说神界和人间毗邻，神人相对而居。两界以天接壤，人抬头所望的方向是神的头顶，神祠便也应建在开阔的地上。年轻的战士拆下斑驳铁甲，换上坊间少年会穿的月色纺纱，公主的爱子理应光彩照人，他却把颈项间围绕的象征荣光的金箔摘去：这样就不会被父上发现了。  
便有人问，被发现会怎么样。  
你会遭天谴啰。神子用指尖点亮灯油，嘴角撇开狡黠的坏笑，纱滑下肩膀也不去管，燃起的热光从跪着的膝脚滑进大腿内侧，唯一的遮蔽物跟着它向上提卷，最终堆积在前胸和脖颈。  
光簇把下巴点在他的肩上，拇指拨弄着雪原上翘立的山莓果，半晌闷声说，嗯，好。  
开拓生土要比复耕花费更多人力，轻易濡湿的长发被束去另一侧肩膀，留出亲昵与耳语的空暇，他吟哼着吸紧探进后庭的手指，焦灼的舌随之得到惩罚性的轻咬，地上大概下起了雨，空气阴而潮，水珠顺着银塑的纹理流淌，砸灭金豆似的灯火。风鼓进地穴，掀起他的腰，把他抵在凹凸不平的石墙上，野草嫩芽搔着耳垂，胸腹相贴，擂起连城战鼓，人的唇覆上来，吮吸透熟乳首；人的器摩挲沟壑，猛然豁进青涩的甬道。  
“……呜！”库丘林挺起腰，神之地的麦芒刺进眼膜，是夏日的针状炽阳。  
“你，你没事吧！”少女烧红的脸颊闯入视野，裙摆下方异常的器官刚刚嵌入他的身体，稍挪动便滑出来，枪兵条件反射地闭住双目：饶了我吧。  
最不堪不过忆起同样羞耻的往事，即便所有的痕迹都已于千年又千年前烟消云散，只余英灵殿上半刻虚光。  
阿尔托莉雅急道：“很快，很快就好了Lancer！只要保持魔力流动就好了……”  
贲张的异性器官却裹在炙热、蠕动的皱壁中任性地不断膨大，卡住扩张不足的生涩穴口，它的筋络摩擦着甬道内壁，腾腾抽动也让男人全身剧颤，胯部逐渐起了反应。  
“我说……哈啊……你还是……动起来吧，算我求你……”库丘林手抓着海岛倒伏的树枝，另一只手扳开腿，生理泪跨过鼻梁，在他想来那是象征软弱之物，便不肯再睁开洇湿的赤眼，穴口含下男性的雄物，所触至深，不得已咬紧兽似的尖牙，仰起脖颈。  
对方反复确认得到应许，猛然将炙热的欲望推进腹地，突破层层褶皱的快感令其急切地连根拔出，拉扯与冲撞的循环很快碾碎要强者的舌锁，“啊，哈啊……啊！”呻吟声伴着私处不堪磨损而泌出的热液，有节律又燥乱地回响，他意识到自己的贪婪，为懞生的情热，此后无尽世界再不可重现的瞬间。  
“嗯……嗯啊……呜……”胃底在烧，他被顶得窜起半寸，落下时和那人遒劲的胯部狠狠地拍击，耳坠跟着乱甩，耳根发痛。“哈啊……哈啊……”粗重的喘息声响彻石堂，风吹干淌至臀尖的血。痛吗？听到问话他摇头，凭借臂力和对方的托举挂在那人身上，头发黏在后背和冰凉石墙，熟悉的面庞也粘着一绺他的青色发丝，为越发浓重的血腥味蹙起眉心，吻着他的鼻尖说“我很抱歉”，却没有停下接近蹂躏的律动。  
战士间不曾拥有相互怜惜的命运。  
他透过石与泥看见他们的宿命，如刹那消逝的坠星。  
少女骑士终于习惯了掌控陌生的部分，表明要速战速决，并加快了抽插的势头。她低着头，将凸起一次一次送进男人的身体，却不是单纯的机械性——羞耻和生疏造成暴力，在甬道里胡乱闯撞，而收紧穴口的应激反应只会形成恶性循环。不知是她的幸运值太高，还是对方太过不幸，几次之后竟碰到了两人并不知晓的一点，“呜！”库丘林紧实的腰腹弹起成弓，挺立的性器射出浊液，达到了高潮。  
他恍惚拖着疲累的身体前往苍青色的河畔，荒草业已爬上腰际，英雄孑然一人，清洗自己重伤的腹部，将掉出体外的内脏塞回本身。  
就在那时他从铺满血纱的河水中见到自己的表情。  
啊啊……我杀了他。

“活动快开始了吧，鱼应该够了，回去吧。”  
库丘林看了下桶里临时钓的鱼。  
用卢恩给阿尔托莉雅的记忆做了模糊处理，她表达谢意和敬意之后也努力帮忙钓鱼，现在总算差不多能交差了，至少不会被多嘴的家伙怀疑这几个小时都在干嘛。  
他有点心虚，探头往水里看，确认自己的新长出来的发尾不是金色的。  
好在不是……  
“他妈的，别让我知道到底是哪个王八蛋！”  
话是这么说，但想弄清究竟是谁比阿尔托莉雅先碰到那块碎片，除非碎片变得会说话。  
“Lancer，圣杯既然接受了愿望，虽然并非主动付诸，也该给予那个人反馈才对……具体的方式就要分人了，梅林说的。”  
跟没说有区别吗，他把水桶丢到资源堆放地，女性从者们清爽的着装让人神清气爽——如果没经历刚才那档子破事的话。倒霉透了，他刚准备去找点酒喝，听到烧烤台那边“呲”的一声，看来还有更倒霉的烫到了自己的手。  
“太逊了吧弓兵！有现代装备都不行吗？走开走开，我来……”  
操作现代装备也需要知悉方法，那家伙少见地没有揶揄他，而是一板一眼讲完烧烤架的注意事项，然后似乎打算灵子转移回去迦勒底。  
让他有点不适应。  
“喂，你这是遇到了什么高兴事了吗？”

END.

 

Fer Diad←狗←茶 士←剑  
至于Saber有没有把茶=士郎……我也不知道


End file.
